


Cosmic Acts of Penance (v2)

by ProfessionalPorcupine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All of Rey's Past Partners Were Deficient, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Is Effectively a Virgin, Ben Solo Deserves Redemption but Has to Work for It, Canon Rewrite, Cunnilingus, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Video Chatting, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mutual Masturbation, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Skype Sex, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, They're Going to Learn Together, We All Know the Resistance Wouldn't Have Welcomed Him with Open Arms, force skyping, lake sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalPorcupine/pseuds/ProfessionalPorcupine
Summary: When Ben Solo regains consciousness and finds himself in a Resistance medical ward, he fully expects to be tossed into a cell, tried for war crimes, and summarily executed. But Rey has a different plan--one that involves helping him atone for what he's done. He has no illusions about his chances of receiving clemency, but Rey's faith in him motivates him to try. And so they set off on a harrowing galactic journey that will test their resolve and strengthen their bond.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 37
Kudos: 161





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reworked version of my now-deleted story of the same name. I was unhappy with the structure and decided to condense the first two chapters into one that functions as more of a prologue. I've removed some sections and added others, but the plot is generally the same. If you're reading this story for the first time, thank you for checking it out! If you read the first iteration of this story, thank you for taking the time to read the new version!

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

Raised voices prick through Ben Solo’s unconsciousness, wrenching him awake.

"Kylo Ren is a war criminal!"

“Ben Solo was willing to give his life to save mine!

“Yeah, well, you should have let him!”

“He was still alive, Poe! I couldn’t leave him!”

Ben’s eyes shoot open and take in his surroundings, noting the sterile white walls, a hovering medical droid, and two shouting Resistance fighters. 

Resistance fighters. His pulse spikes, and his right hand reflexively reaches for his saber. When his fingers find no weapon, he remembers that it’s at the bottom of the ocean on Kef Bir. He exhales shakily, and the shouting stops.

The figures standing at the base of his bed turn to face him, and his panic morphs into naked relief.

“Rey,” he rasps, sitting up suddenly.

A wide grin splits across her face, and she rushes toward him. “Ben!”

Without consciously deciding to do so, he cradles her face between his palms. Searching her eyes, he asks, "Are you okay?”

She nods. “You saved me.” 

"From something I set in motion," he mutters.

Feeling Poe's eyes boring into him, Ben drops his hands from Rey's face and turns his attention to the foot of his bed. He finds Poe glowering at him. Ben clears his throat. "I want to be held responsible for what I've done."

Poe nods sharply. "Go with that instinct." 

He moves toward the door. "I’m going to find Finn. Now that the stray Sith lord you brought home is awake, we have to decide what to do with him." 

Rey narrows her eyes. "He is not a Sith--"

But Poe is already striding into the hallway and slamming the door behind him.

Distantly, Ben hears Poe's gruff voice. "Chewie, if he tries to leave, do whatever you have to do to stop him."

When the Wookiee responds with an enthusiastic growl, Ben is forced to acknowledge how far he's fallen. During Ben's childhood, Chewie had been part of the family. Now he's willingly serving as Ben's jailer. 

Rey perches on the bed, shaking Ben from his grim reverie.

"Poe’s just being--" 

Ben cuts her off. "He's being a good leader."

Rey frowns but says nothing.

"I tortured him. He shouldn't trust me."

"But what you did for me changed everything," she says earnestly.

He gazes at Rey, unable to understand why she thinks him worthy of redemption. “There’s no penance big enough to negate my actions,” he says quietly.

“Giving your life for someone else is the most selfless thing you can do. It’s a start, at least."

Thinking of the unadulterated rage and pain he felt upon finding her lifeless body, he shakes his head. “It wasn’t so selfless.”

Rey’s brow furrows, and she waits for Ben to elaborate.

He wants to fully explain his motivation for reviving her, but he knows that now isn't the time to discuss his feelings. Instead, he settles for a partial truth. “You were dead. I knew that if I revived you, I wasn’t coming back. I wanted you to live because I didn’t deserve to.”

She narrows her eyes. “You betrayed the emperor and the First Order to help us destroy them.”

“Your friends will never see me as anything but the monster who hunted them and killed his own father,” he points out.

“But you can change that," she counters.

Ben is silent for a moment, wondering how to tell her that he might not get that chance.

Finally, he says, "The Charter of Coruscant states that war crimes are punishable by death. I don't expect to be pardoned for one good act."

Her expression darkens, but she doesn't respond.

"I commanded the First Order. I don’t deserve clemency," he adds.

Suddenly, Rey sits up straighter. "The other First Order officers!"

Ben frowns in confusion.

"A few First Order ships escaped from Exegol, and Poe has made it a priority to find them."

For the first time since waking up in a Resistance medical ward, Ben feels a twinge of hope. He tamps it down immediately.

“And you think that if I testify against the First Order, I’ll be given a lighter sentence,” Ben finishes flatly.

Rey shakes her head. “I think that if you help me find any surviving officers, you’ll be granted a full pardon.”

Ben’s mouth drops open. “Do you really think Dameron is going to let you hunt for the remnants of the First Order with me?”

Rey bristles. “Poe doesn’t _let_ me do anything. I’ve been promoted to colonel, and I’m commanding this mission.”

Without warning, the corners of Ben's mouth curve upward.

“Are you laughing at me?” she demands.

“ _This_ is why I wanted you to live, Rey. You’re fearless. You can rebuild everything that I destroyed.”

Her eyes soften, and she closes the space between them. “ _We_ can rebuild it.”

Panic and joy wash over him in twin waves. As much as he wants to, he can't let her believe that they have a future. He's certain that Dameron will march him to the gallows the second he returns.

“Why did you bring me here?" he asks, trying to change the subject.

“On Exegol, I felt you clinging to life. I couldn’t leave you.” She pauses, gazing at him in a way that lays him bare.

After a moment, she breaks their eye contact. “I passed as much of my life energy into you as I could and brought you back here.” 

Something shatters in his chest. She'd come back from the brink of death and risked her life for _him_.

Gesturing toward a tiny cot in the corner of the room, she adds, “I slept there for a week. This morning, I was finally strong enough to try healing you again.”

“Thank you,” he says softly.

“I wasn’t going to lose you, Ben.”

His real name on her lips is somehow still jarring, but the way she says it-- as if reassuring herself that he’s still there--is both endearing and gut-wrenching. 

Involuntarily, he finds himself grazing her cheek with his fingertips. “I’m sorry I was too late,” he murmurs.

“You were there when I needed you most,” she replies softly.

Ignoring the Klaxon shrieking in his head, Ben slides his hand to the base of her neck and draws her closer, his lips hovering over hers.

“I will try to earn the trust you’ve placed in me,” he whispers against her lips. In that moment, he vows to spend the remainder of his life doing so. 

Rey wraps her arms around his waist. “You already have.”

Before Ben can kiss her, the door crashes open.

“Get the hell away from her!” a male voice thunders.

Ben snaps his head toward the doorway to find Finn looking positively homicidal.

Poe tears into the room on Finn’s heels, and Rey shoots to her feet.

“That’s enough,” she hisses, and both men freeze.

“Do you trust me?” she asks, pinning each of them with a scowl.

Poe recovers first. “Of course we do.”

Rey nods curtly. “Then sit.” She gestures toward the table and chairs beside the door. 

Poe claims one of the chairs, and, looking mutinous, Finn sits down beside him.

After shooting Ben a reassuring glance, Rey turns to face Poe and Finn. 

“We have a proposition.”

✧✧✧

**One Hour Later**

Rey has to admit that Poe's reaction to their proposal has been fairly measured. Finn, however, is picking their plan apart with surgical precision. 

“What’s to stop you from killing her after takeoff and then disappearing into the Unknown Regions?” Finn demands, glowering at Ben. Though he remains seated, he positively vibrates with fury.

Rey moves in front of Ben, effectively blocking him from Finn’s line of sight.

“Good thinking. He obviously brought me back to life only to kill me again,” she replies acidly. 

She's never seen Finn act like such a hothead, and she doesn't much care for it.

Poe lays a placating hand on Finn’s arm. “I think what Finn is trying to say is that we don’t trust your new boyfriend.” 

Huffing in frustration, Rey drops onto the bed next to Ben.

“You shouldn’t trust me,” Ben says suddenly.

Poe scoffs. “You think?”

“I should be dead,” Ben adds.

“Finally, something we agree on,” Finn snarls.

Rey groans internally. Ben's brutal honesty is not helping his case.

As he's been doing for the better part of an hour, Ben ignores Finn's jab. "If given the chance, I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to atone for my actions. I think this is a good place to start."

Poe leans forward in his chair. "I'm not going to let you use Rey as a stepping stone to redemption," he grits out through clenched teeth.

"You're not my keeper," Rey snaps.

Ben stands and moves toward the table.

“I died for her," he says, pinning the other men with an unflinching stare.

“And I would do it again before allowing any harm to come to her,” he adds. The chill in his voice is sudden and glacial.

However, the sincerity etched into his face makes Rey's heart stutter.

"Yeah, I'd have an easier time believing you if I hadn't watched you murder your own father in cold blood," Finn snaps.

Ben doesn't visibly react to this statement, but Rey feels his sorrow and guilt almost instantly.

As she opens her mouth to retort, Ben laces his fingers through hers.

"Rey is commanding this mission, is she not?" he asks sharply. His acerbic tone contrasts starkly with the way he cradles her hand.

"Yes," Poe says curtly.

"So shouldn't this decision be hers?"

Charged silence fills the room, and Poe stares at Ben appraisingly.

Rey tightens her grip on Ben's hand.

After a moment, Poe turns to face Finn, who is still scowling.

“Hallway?”

Finn nods, and both men stand.

"We'll be back," Poe says.

✧✧✧

After the door clicks shut, Ben watches Rey stomp over to the window.

"That went well,” she grumbles.

Ben scrubs a palm over his face. "We expected this."

"I knew they wouldn't trust you right away, but I didn't expect them to…" she trails off, turning to face him.

"You didn't expect them not to trust _you_ ," he finishes.

Color rises in her cheeks. "That sounds way worse when you say it out loud."

Ben feels a surge of affection tinged with guilt. Her friends are turning on her because of him. He closes the distance between them, resting his palms on her shoulders.

Before he can stop himself, he leans down to brush his lips against the crown of her head.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers into her hair. 

Before Rey can respond, the door swings open and Finn marches into the room, followed closely by Poe.

A look of revulsion stretches across Finn's face as he takes in Ben's proximity to Rey.

"Really, Rey?" He gestures toward Ben. "Were you so desperate for a family that you--"

Finn's words conjure a swell of rage, and Ben crosses the room in four massive strides.

"Enough," he growls. He towers over Finn, his face a mask of fury.

"Do not speak to her like that," he intones in a low, dangerous voice.

Finn scowls, and Ben moves closer to him.

"Do you understand?" His words are clipped and deliberate.

No one speaks or moves. 

Finally, Poe cuts through the silence. 

"Finn, back off. Solo, sit down."

Bristling, Ben returns to the bed. Finn slumps into the chair closest to the door.

"Here's what's going to happen." Poe drags a chair into the space between the bed and the table. 

"Based on our most recent intel, only two First Order ships escaped from Exegol. We found the remains of one ship near one of Exegol's moons. The damage it sustained during the battle must have ultimately caused an explosion. The other ship was carrying General Engell and several mid-level officers. We think it escaped to the Outer Rim.”

Rey furrows her brow and casts a questioning look at Ben.

“Engell oversaw the stormtrooper training program,” he says quietly.

Finn barks out a laugh. “He’s underselling her. Engell steals babies and brainwashes them for the First Order.”

Ben frowns, guilt and shame washing over him. “I’m truly sorry, Finn.” 

“My designation is FN-2187, _sir_.”

“Let’s stay on task here,” Poe cuts in.

“Engell is top priority. In six weeks, Finn and I will be going to Coruscant to meet with the leaders of the other Resistance cells. We’ll begin reworking the Common Charter of the New Republic and rebuilding the government."

“Why is Engell the priority?” Rey asks.

“She’s got missing information about the parentage of some of the stolen children.”

When Finn visibly stiffens, Ben realizes that Finn's records must be among those missing.

“Also, no one can find the newest group of stolen kids. Engell will be able to lead us to them,” Poe adds.

“If we find her and bring her back--” Rey is interrupted mid-sentence.

“Finding Engell will help us reunite hundreds of former and future stormtroopers with their parents. If Solo assists in the effort, he will receive a full pardon,” Poe says, avoiding Finn’s gaze.

“What if we don’t find her?”

“Then we’ll recommend that Ren be tried as a war criminal,” Finn replies smugly.

Ben nods, fighting to keep his expression neutral. “Thank you.”

Poe meets Ben’s gaze with a cool expression. “I'm doing this for Leia and for Rey--not for you.”

The mention of his mother’s name conjures a fresh wave of grief. “I understand.”

Abruptly, Finn stands up and pivots away from the table. He’s gone in seconds, slamming the door behind him.

Poe rises to follow. “The _Falcon_ will be ready within the hour.”

Ben suppresses a sardonic laugh. He'll never escape his father's ship. Wherever he is, Han must be loving the irony.

Standing in the doorway, Poe gives Ben a hard look. “Don’t make me regret this.”

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧


	2. Chapter 2

**✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧**

**Thirty Minutes Later**

As he follows Rey through the _Millennium Falcon_ , Ben is unsurprised to find that the ship's interior looks nearly the same as it did fifteen years ago. After all, Han had only reclaimed the _Falcon_ before he--

Ben inhales sharply, crushing this thought before it can fully form.

When they reach the cockpit, Rey hesitates by the center console, her eyes darting between the two seats.

Ben gestures toward the pilot’s seat. “Take it. You’re the better pilot,” he says truthfully.

Rey’s lips curl into a grin.

“And I haven't flown this ship in fifteen years,” he adds.

“You had me at ‘better pilot.’”

He chuckles softly and lowers himself into the co-pilot’s seat.

Seating herself next to him, Rey asks, “Could you go through the preflight checklist, please?”

“Sure,” he says, initiating a diagnostic scan of the hyperdrive.

As he turns to check the shield generators--a job with which Han had tasked him often--he’s bludgeoned by long-buried memories of flying with his father. 

Han hadn’t been overtly paternal, but he had been a patient and enthusiastic flight instructor. In fact, Ben can attribute his love of flying to countless hours spent here with his father. He can still envision the way the tension had melted from Han’s body every time he’d settled into the pilot’s seat. 

The memory is a gut punch. Because of him, Han will never fly this ship again. 

Rey’s voice breaks through his brooding. “You said Moraband, right?” 

Ben nods.

“Grid coordinates?” Rey prompts, fingers hovering over the navicomputer.

He frowns apologetically. “R-5.”

Internally, he berates himself for losing focus. If this mission fails--if _he_ fails--hundreds of stolen kids will never return home, and Rey’s friends will never trust her again. Oh, and he'll be executed for war crimes.

Rey smiles at him before returning her gaze to the navicomputer and inputting the data. 

A moment later, she says, “We’re about twenty-four hours out.”

“Then we’ll have time to draw up a plan.”

Activating the engine start levers, Rey asks, “Are you ready?”

The corners of his mouth curl upward. “Whenever you are, Captain.” 

✧✧✧

**Twenty-Three Hours Out from Moraband**

After flipping the autopilot switch, Rey exits the cockpit and makes her way through the center of the ship. She finds Ben perched on the lounge seat. He’s hunched over a timeworn map of Moraband, the brittle paper blanketing the Holochess board.

She sits next to him, and he flashes her a small smile. 

“So, how are we going to find Engell when we get to Moraband?" she asks.

His jaw tightens, and his smile falters. “We’re not,” he says quietly.

A tendril of panic creeps up Rey’s spine and quickly vanishes. She can trust him--she knows it in her bones.

“We have to lure Engell to Moraband,” he explains.

"How?"

Absently, Ben runs a hand through his hair. “The First Order established auxiliary bases on several planets in the Outer Rim, including Moraband, which was the home world of the ancient Sith,” he says, pausing to smooth a wrinkle from the map.

“The Fleet Separation Protocol directs officers to search for an active stronghold beacon--an all-clear signal--on any of the Outer Rim bases,” he finishes.

Comprehension washes over her. "Like the message Master Kenobi sent from the Jedi temple during the Purge?" 

Ben inclines his head. "But this beacon indicates that it's safe for First Order officers to regroup."

"And we're going to activate it on Moraband?" Rey asks.

A deep crease forms between Ben's eyebrows, and the corners of his mouth tick downward.

" _I'm_ going to activate the beacon. It’s in the Sith temple, which has historically been--"

Rey cuts him off, trying to suppress her growing irritation. “Full of trip wires, snares, and destroyer droids. I’m going with you.”

Ben stares at her in alarm. "No," he says firmly.

The fear etched into his face tempers her response. “This is my mission,” she points out, fighting to keep her tone neutral.

He nods. “I know.”

"I can handle myself."

“I know.” His voice is soft.

Then, his eyes glinting with something that looks suspiciously like pride, he adds, "You gave me the scars to prove it."

Rey smiles wryly, her frustration dissipating in light of her presumed victory.

Ben stares at her intently, appearing to wrestle with himself for a moment. When he finally speaks, his expression is resolute and his gaze is steady. “But you healed them. You healed _me_."

A swooping sensation reverberates through her stomach.

The feeling is intensified when Ben brushes a stray hair from her cheek and allows his fingertips to linger on her suddenly flushed skin. His touch is chaste, but the way he’s staring at her makes the gesture achingly intimate. 

Slowly, he lifts his free hand to her other cheek, his eyes locked on hers.

“Ben,” she breathes.

His mouth curves into a crooked smile that makes her heart stutter. 

She casts him a quizzical look.

“I thought I’d buried that part of me,” he explains, stroking a thumb over her jaw. 

Involuntarily, she moves closer, her thigh brushing his.

“But you showed me that I was wrong.”

He dips his chin lower and slides his hands to the base of her head. 

“You are everything to me,” he whispers, his lips millimeters from hers.

Goosebumps ripple down her arms, and she struggles to form a coherent response.

Then his lips are on hers, and he’s weaving his fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck.

Their kiss starts out sweet, with every brush of their lips conveying an unspoken promise. 

Before long, though, Ben is pulling her into his lap and teasing the seam of her lips with his tongue.

Rey wraps her arms around his neck, and Ben ghosts a hand down her spine. He pauses at her lower back before tentatively grazing her ass with his fingertips.

Sensing his uncertainty, she reluctantly breaks their kiss.

“Please,” she whispers, shifting so that she’s straddling him. “I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

Ben slides his lips over her collarbone. “How long?” His voice is low and rough.

"Since the throne room," she breathes.

He lifts his head and meets her gaze, his eyes darkened with need. "I'm yours."

Heat blooms between her legs. As if in a daze, she stands and grasps Ben's hand in hers.

He rises quickly and turns toward the bunk behind the lounge seat. 

She stops short and shakes her head. "The captain's bunk is bigger."

Ben smiles and allows her to lead him from the room.

**✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe chapter three will mark the beginning of the smut!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If smut isn't your thing, you can skip to the very last paragraph. That's the only important plot point. The rest is purely smut 😉.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

**Captain’s Quarters**

Ten minutes later, Ben is lifting Rey’s tunic over her head and trying to silence his insecurities. 

_Is_ there a right time to admit that you’ve only ever been with one person? Or that the encounter happened in your late teens?

When Rey shrugs out of her bandeau, these thoughts evaporate. Ben allows his gaze to rake over her naked torso before he meets her eyes.

Her cheeks are flushed, but her posture is confident. 

“So beautiful,” he murmurs, sliding his hands up her sides. He drags his palms inward, grazing the edges of her breasts.

Her smile goes straight to his groin. Regardless of his self-doubt, every cell in his body wants her. 

After a moment, she drops her hands to the hem of his black sweater. He raises his arms, but even on her tiptoes, she can’t stretch far enough. He grins at her and tugs the sweater over his head. A second later, he strips off his undershirt and tosses it to the floor.

She flattens her palms against his chest, her right hand hovering over his heart. Goosebumps scatter over his skin as she drags her fingertips down his abdomen, pausing at the waistband of his pants. 

When she begins tugging them downward, his heart rate spikes. Despite his growing self-consciousness, he eagerly sheds his pants, boots, and socks. Soon, he’s wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs.

Rey casts a conspicuous look at his groin. The flush on her face deepens, and she bites her lip.

Ben moves closer, running his hands down her sides until his fingers dip into the hollows of her hip bones. She shivers, and he starts peeling her leggings down her thighs. 

When she finally, blessedly steps out of them, she's left wearing only a pair of Endor-green underwear. 

The sight of the fabric clinging to the curves of her ass is almost unbearable, and he leans down and covers her mouth with his.

She kisses him back, and the way she glides her tongue over his verges on obscene. In response, he palms one of her breasts and rubs his thumb over a rapidly tightening nipple.

Her throaty moan assails his already-painful erection, and he drops a hand between her thighs. The fabric covering her center is drenched, and he strokes one finger over her soft mound.

“Ben,” she whimpers. Her hips buck toward his hand, and her eyes squeeze shut.

In response, he tugs the fabric to the side and dips a tentative finger into her slick folds. Her body jerks as if she’s been hit with an electro-whip. Gingerly, he traces a small circle around her clit.

The mewl that spills from her lips assuages his fear that he's doing everything wrong.

“Does that feel good?” he whispers, rubbing the small bundle of nerves slowly. 

Rey moans. “So good. No one else has ever--” She stops mid-sentence, and her eyes fly open. “I didn’t mean…” 

As she trails off, she radiates embarrassment. “No one I’ve been with has touched me like that.”

Indignation burns in Ben’s chest, and he slowly withdraws his hand from her center. Despite his lack of prowess, he knows that the woman in front of him deserves to be worshiped. And that’s precisely what he intends to do--after he comes clean.

He brushes a kiss against her forehead and guides her toward the extra-wide bed.

They sit side by side, and she searches his face, her expression anxious. 

Wanting to put her at ease, he blurts out, “I’ve only been with one other person.”

Her eyebrows stretch upward, but she says nothing.

“Jedi are supposed to be celibate, remember?” he says, affecting a light tone.

The corners of her mouth quirk upward, and he feels some of his anxiety slip away.

“When I was 17, I went home to visit my parents, and I spent a lot of time with the daughter of a family friend.”

He trails off, feeling uncomfortable. After a moment, he adds, "Katura and I slept together a handful of times out of boredom and curiosity. I haven't been with anyone since."

Under her warm gaze, he feels the rest of his self-consciousness evaporate. 

"I've never been with anyone I really cared about," she admits softly. "Just a few traders passing through."

She looks down at her hands before adding, "I didn't want to be alone all the time."

Her voice is tinged with embarrassment and a defensiveness that makes his chest ache. He lifts her chin and locks his eyes on hers. "Of all people, _I_ have no right to judge your past. And nothing you tell me can change how I feel."

Her lips curve upward.

"Just--If I seem hesitant, it's because of my self-doubt," he says quietly.

She drags her fingertips across his collarbone. "You seemed pretty confident with your hand between my thighs," she teases.

His mouth goes dry, and he lifts her onto his lap.

Gasping, she straddles him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She tentatively rocks her hips downward, brushing her fabric-covered core against his stiff length.

With a groan, he crashes his lips against hers, skating his fingers down her spine and over her hips. When she grinds against him again, he can't resist thrusting up to meet her.

She tears her lips from his. "Ben," she pleads.

He rises to his feet, lifting her with him. When his hips straighten and pull away from hers, she whimpers at the loss of friction.

Grinning wolfishly, he kisses her before placing her in the center of the bed. For a moment, he just stares down at her, memorizing the slight curves of her lithe frame. 

" _Ben_." Rey's lust-roughened voice shakes him from his stupor.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, shooting her an apologetic smile. When he climbs onto the bed next to her, she turns toward him. Cupping her face in his right hand, he drops his mouth to hers and kisses her deeply. Before long, they've pressed their bodies so close together that his erection is straining against her still-covered center.

Desperate to touch her--to make her feel things no one else ever has--he hooks a finger into the band of her underwear. Without breaking their kiss, Rey lifts her hips, allowing Ben to ease the fabric down her thighs. 

He dips a finger into her folds, gratified to find them slick with arousal. Spreading her wetness over her clit, he traces a slow circle around the bundle of nerves. She shivers, and he repeats the motion, maintaining a measured pace that has her arching her back and whispering his name like a prayer.

"Please," she whimpers.

"Tell me what you need, sweetheart." He hadn't thought that Rey could be _more_ beautiful, but now, naked and writhing under his touch, she's utterly breathtaking. 

"You," she pants.

Cock throbbing, he withdraws his hand from her center and licks her arousal from his fingers. He quickly sheds his underwear and lies flat on his back. When Rey looks at him quizzically, he smiles at her. "I want to be able to keep rubbing your clit."

A slow smile spreads across Rey's face, and she kneels, planting her knees on either side of his hips. 

Suddenly, she wraps a hand around his cock, rubbing her thumb over the head. 

"Rey," he hisses. 

She grins and spreads his precum down his length. He catches her hand in his, pausing her movements.

"Please." His voice is low and rough. "I want to make you feel good."

She stares at him for a moment, as if formulating an argument. Then she nods and scoots forward, her entrance hovering over the head of his cock.

He places a hand on her arm. "Do we need to use..." He trails off, wondering if there are even any contraceptives on the ship.

Smiling, she shakes her head. "I have the implant." She gestures to her right bicep.

He nods, dropping his hands to her hips. Slowly, he pulls her down, the tip of his length brushing against her slick heat. He pushes into her gently, giving her time to adjust to his size. Inch by inch, she eagerly draws him in, her eyes squeezed shut.

After he's buried himself fully, he lifts his thumb to her clit and begins drawing tight circles. Rey's eyes fly open, and she braces her hands on his chest. 

"So good," she murmurs, gingerly rocking her hips downward. A moan snakes out from between Ben's lips, and Rey begins rocking up and down on his cock at a measured pace.

Before long, Ben is matching each thrust while rubbing her engorged clit. Her walls are squeezing him hard, and the sensation is painfully exquisite. 

"I'm close," she pants.

Ben grins. "I know." With his free hand, he reaches up and cups one breast, tracing the nail of his index finger around her dusty-pink areola. She squeezes his cock harder, so he pinches her erect nipple between his thumb and index finger. 

Seconds later, her walls clench around him, and her back arches. She digs her nails into his chest and cries his name. Almost instantly, he comes unmoored and pours himself into her. The sensation is so intimate and so profound that he feels tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Spent, Rey collapses on Ben's chest, and they ride out the aftershocks together. His limbs feel shaky, but he brushes the hair back from her face and kisses the crown of her head.

When she extricates herself from his body, he mourns the loss of contact. But she settles into the space next to him, curling up against his chest. Before long, her deep, even breathing tells him that she's asleep. 

When she wakes up, he'll tell her all the things he wants to say. For now, though, he can tell her the most important one. Brushing his lips against her temple, he whispers, "I love you."

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to write a story with a moderate amount of smut, so I upped the story rating to Explicit. Unsurprisingly, this chapter is mostly smut! It starts below the "Twelve Hours Later" heading.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

**Moraband, Twenty-Six Hours Later**

**Aboard the _Millennium Falcon  
_**

Within three hours of landing on Moraband, Ben and Rey infiltrate the Sith temple, activate the First Order beacon, and return to the _Millennium Falcon_. 

It was only that easy, Ben admits to himself, because Rey had insisted on going with him.

“How long do you think we’ll have to wait for Engell?” Rey asks, striding into the captain’s quarters ahead of Ben.

“It could be hours or--” Ben trails off when Rey suddenly unfastens her belt and lifts her tattered, stained tunic over her head, revealing an ice-blue bandeau that clings to the gentle swell of her breasts. 

Seeing Ben’s expression, she freezes. “Sorry!” she squeaks, snatching a folded tunic from the shelves next to the bed.

Lips curving upward, Ben forces his gaze back to Rey’s face. “Or it could be days.”

Shrugging into the charcoal tunic, Rey shoots him an apologetic smile that only intensifies the heat burning low in his belly.

Selfishly, Ben wishes that traveling to Moraband had taken longer. After finally, blessedly giving in to their feelings, they had slept for almost fourteen hours. It was the soundest sleep of Ben’s adult life, and he knew it was because Rey had been nestled against his chest. 

When they’d finally woken, they’d been six hours out from Moraband. They’d tacitly agreed to focus on the mission instead of their intense, evolving connection. However, since then, Ben has been replaying every kiss and touch. He has to remind himself that this is real.

“We should make sure the _Falcon_ isn’t visible from the air,” Rey says thoughtfully, refastening her belt.

Briefly, Ben silences his hind-brain. “We should actually orbit out of sight above the planet.”

Looking down, Ben realizes that his shirt is also worse for the wear. He tugs the black fabric over his head. As he turns to grab a clean shirt, he notes how Rey’s heated gaze rakes over his torso. It’s such a foreign but exquisite feeling--being wanted this way. For the fifteenth time that day, he reminds himself that he doesn’t deserve her. And for the fifteenth time, he vows to work until he _does._

“But you should be down there when Engell arrives,” Rey muses, dragging her eyes from his chest with obvious effort.

Silence stretches between them.

After a beat, they speak at the same time. “The TIE Fighter.” 

The battered ship is sitting in the _Falcon_ ’s cargo hold.

Though the strength of their Force connection has ebbed since the emperor’s death--they can no longer interact physically--they can still speak face-to-face whether they’re yards or light-years apart. As a result, they sometimes know what the other is thinking without even trying.

“I’ll take it down to the surface, and you can wait here,” Ben says.

“And you can get the information we need from Engell before she realizes it’s a trap,” Rey finishes.

Ben nods. “I’ll apprehend her, and you’ll bring the _Falcon_ to the surface. Then we can take her back to base.”

Rey wraps her arms around his waist, pressing her face to his chest.

Enveloping her in his arms, Ben brushes his lips against her temple. He allows his hands to drift from her shoulder blades to her lower back, tracing lazy patterns up and down her spine. The contented sigh she emits when his fingers dip beneath the fabric of her shirt and graze her bare skin is beyond gratifying.

Too quickly, she pulls back and looks up at him, her face a mixture of longing and regret. “Engell could arrive at any time,” she says softly, her brow furrowing. 

Reluctantly, Ben nods, casting her a wry smile. “I’ll head down to the surface.” 

Rey leans up and kisses him sweetly. “I’ll be ready whenever Engell’s ship shows up on radar.”

“I’ll see you soon,” he promises.

✧✧✧

**Twelve Hours Later**

When Rey wakes the next morning, she's unreasonably disappointed by the empty space next to her. She'd struggled to fall asleep and had lain awake most of the night, despite having trained until she was ready to drop.

It hadn't mattered, though. After Ben had departed in the TIE fighter, she'd spent the afternoon and evening cataloguing every possible way their plan could fail. When she'd finally drifted off into a fitful sleep, she'd dreamed that Engell had shot Ben down before he could say a word.

She rises and moves toward the cockpit, pausing in the galley long enough to grab a mug of caf.

As she lowers herself into Han's seat ( _Stop thinking of it as his,_ she scolds herself internally), she feels a familiar presence, and goosebumps scatter down her arms. Her hands pause above the radar display panel.

"Hey." Ben is shirtless, and his voice is rough with sleep, but he’s wearing a crooked smile. The dark interior of the TIE fighter contrasts starkly with his skin.

She feels heat creeping into her cheeks, and her lips curl upward. “Hi.”

“Any sign of Engell?” he asks, running a hand through his hair. 

“Not yet, but I’ve set proximity alerts.” 

Ben nods. “How’d you sleep?”

Rey shrugs noncommittally. “Okay.” He doesn’t need to know that she tossed and turned for most of the night in the too-big bed. “You?”

“Fine,” he says with an almost-imperceptible wince. 

“Sleeping in that ship couldn’t have been comfortable. You’re so big.” As soon as the words pass her lips, she regrets them. 

Looking amused, Ben lifts an eyebrow.

“I just meant that you’re really tall, and you're...built,” she says by way of clarification.

Ben’s warm smile splits into a grin that’s tinged with something darker.

Embarrassed, she lowers her head. “I’m trying to focus on the mission, but I can’t stop thinking about the other night,” she admits to her lap, cheeks flaming.

“Sweetheart.” His voice is gentle.

Heart stuttering, she lifts her eyes to meet his. 

“We'll know when she enters the Outer Rim, right?"

"Yeah, the proximity alerts are set," she replies, her brow furrowing. 

"Then we seem to have some free time on our hands." He pauses, his eyes searching hers. “And I know exactly how I'd want to spend it if I were there with you," he says, his voice low and rough.

Her pulse spikes, and her self-consciousness evaporates. He wants her as much as she wants him. “How?” she asks playfully.

Ben’s eyes widen for the briefest moment. Then, his lips curve upward and his expression turns roguish. 

He allows his gaze to roam her body, lingering on her breasts, which are straining against the thin fabric of her shirt.

“I’d take your shirt off,” he says softly.

Rey grins and drops her hands to the hem of her shirt. She lifts it upward and tosses it on the floor. Exposed to the cool air, her bare nipples tighten almost immediately. 

"I'd pay a _significant_ amount of attention to your breasts."

Heat pools in Rey's abdomen, and she cups her breasts, pushing them together. When she runs her fingers over her stiff nipples, Ben bites his lip, his hands twitching against the tops of his thighs. 

"You seemed to enjoy it when I pinched your nipples," he murmurs. 

Every word out of his mouth stokes the fire in her core.

"I'd also want to taste you," he says almost conversationally. 

Rey squeezes her eyes shut and rapidly sheds her leggings and underwear. Soon, she's sitting naked in the captain's seat.

"I'd split you apart with my fingers while eating you out."

This statement liquifies her limbs and intensifies the needy ache between her thighs. Tentatively, she dips one finger into her slick folds.

When Ben smiles encouragingly, she pushes a finger into her tight entrance. The relief is instant, but, remembering the delicious way Ben's thick cock had stretched her--filled her completely--she wants more. _Needs_ more.

"How many fingers?" she asks, already feeling a little breathless.

"Three," he says softly.

Rey adds a second finger and then a third, moaning quietly. She pumps her fingers in and out of her tight entrance, appreciating the predatory glint in Ben's eye.

"I'd also rub my thumb over your clit in that way that made you scream--those gentle little circles."

The reminder shoots a jolt of desire through the center of Rey's body. "Ben," she whispers, moving her fingers to her clit. 

As she rubs tiny circles over the bundle of nerves, she feels the telltale tightening of her core. 

"And when you got close enough, I'd bury my cock inside of you."

Her orgasm is shimmering at the edges of her vision. "I'm so close, Ben."

"I'd push into you with those slow, deep strokes that had you coming all over me."

With a final circle of her clit, she falls apart, crying Ben's name. Even while her eyes are squeezed shut, she can feel Ben's gaze on her.

She slows her pace as she comes down, easing herself through the aftershocks. When she looks up, Ben is smiling at her, but his expression is hungry.

Rey withdraws her hand from between her thighs and smiles shyly at Ben. 

"You are so beautiful," he rasps. 

He's holding himself stiffly, his posture compressed like a spring. Rey glances downward and finds that his impressive erection is straining against his black boxer briefs.

"You're not too bad yourself," she replies, looking pointedly at his lap. 

Color suffuses his cheeks, but he doesn't break their eye contact. 

"If you were here, I'd probably already have you naked," she teases.

He grins and lifts his hips before tugging the black fabric down his sculpted thighs.

"I'd start working my hand up and down your cock. Slowly at first."

Biting his lip, Ben wraps his right hand around his stiff length and starts pumping slowly. Some of the tension visibly melts from his shoulders. 

"I'd probably rub your precum all over your cock." Dimly, she registers the fact that she should feel self-conscious. But she's thoroughly enjoying herself. 

Based on his strangled groan, Ben is, too. 

"Or maybe I'd lick it off," she adds.

Ben increases his pace, and his eyes rake over her body appreciatively. Rey's toes are still curled from her orgasm, but Ben's gaze elicits a surge of heat between her legs.

"I've never given a blow job," she admits. "But I want to learn."

"Rey," Ben groans.

Her lips curve upward. "I'd take your cock into my mouth inch by inch. And then--"

But before she can finish her thought, Ben is coming unmoored. Arching his back, he murmurs Rey's name, his head dropping backward. 

Rey can't take her eyes off of him.

Gradually, his hand slows, and he straightens. When he meets Rey's eyes, he shoots her a crooked smile.

She grins, contentment washing over her.

Leaning forward, Ben seems to be steeling himself for something. "Rey, I--"

But before he can finish his sentence, a high-pitched beeping interrupts him. 

Rey studies the radar display in front of her, panic blooming in her chest. 

"Engell's ship. She's eighteen minutes out," Rey says, pulling her tunic over her head.

Ben is already on his feet, stepping into his boxer briefs.

When they've both dressed, Rey glances at the radar display. "Fifteen minutes. You good with the plan?"

Nodding, Ben casts her a reassuring smile. "I'll reach out after I've gotten what we need and subdued her."

"I'll be ready," she confirms.

"See you soon," he says softly before severing the connection.

Rey inhales deeply and sets off to retrieve her blaster.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧


	5. Chapter 5

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

**Surface of Moraband**

Before approaching the Sith temple, Ben takes a few minutes to observe General Engell, who is glaring at the entrance of the ancient structure. She’s flanked by a nervous-looking lieutenant who is trying to wrench the sealed door open. 

As he watches, Ben taps into the dark headspace that marked most of his adolescence and young adulthood. Being Kylo Ren means temporarily embracing everything he’d rejected atop the Death Star wreckage. 

Reminding himself that he only has to pretend for as long as it takes to get the intel, he arranges his face into a scowl and approaches the general.

“Supreme Leader!” General Engell leaps to her feet when Ben rounds the corner.

“I--I had heard that you were taken captive by the Resistance,” the middle-aged woman stutters.

“I allowed myself to be taken,” he hisses.

Engell’s eyes widen. “Of course, sir.”

Fixing her with a withering stare, Ben says nothing.

“It’s just that--nobody could find you on Exegol, sir. There were rumors that--”

“What kind of rumors?” His voice is glacial and dangerously low.

“That you had disavowed the Final Order and run off with the Jedi whore--”

Before he knows it, Ben is Force-slamming her against the temple’s door, hissing, “And you believed such hearsay?”

Ben’s rage stems not from the veracity of the rumor but from the general's description of Rey.

Horrified, Engell squeaks, “Of course not, sir.”

Distantly, Ben hears Rey admonishing him. He’s not sure if she’s reaching out through the Force or if she’s just embedded herself in his conscience, but her reminder makes him drop the general to the ground anyway. 

He nods sharply. "We have work to do.”

Appearing chastised, Engell rises to her feet and looks at Ben expectantly.

"We must reinstate the Stormtrooper training program immediately," he growls.

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

"Where are the newest recruits being processed?" Ben asks.

At that moment, Ben feels Engell's blind obedience morph into suspicion. 

"But, sir, the information compartmentalization protocols--"

Ben cuts her off. "What star system?" he grits out between clenched teeth.

Engell swallows hard, fear etched into her face.

Despite his impatience, the general's expression guts him. For most of his adult life, he's been a monster. 

"The third moon of Ithor," she finally says, sounding resigned.

Ben inclines his head.

"Sir, if I may, don't we have more pressing issues?" Her tone is now distinctly less servile. Instead, it's laced with thinly veiled suspicion.

"We cannot rebuild an empire without soldiers, General," Ben replies calmly.

General Engell nods.

"We'll also need the nondigitized Stormtrooper parentage records," he adds casually.

"For what, sir?"

Ben glowers and resists the admittedly weak urge to Force-choke her.

"Are you questioning me?" he grits out, advancing toward her.

Flinching, she shakes her head. "No, sir." After a pause, she adds, "The records are kept with the recruits."

_ Finally _ , Ben thinks. With an almost-lazy wave of his hand, he knocks Engell and the lieutenant unconscious. They fall to the ground with gentle thuds.

Reaching out, Ben searches for Rey. When his surroundings fall away, he sees the  _ Falcon _ 's cockpit and is relieved to find Rey staring back at him. 

"Are you okay?" she asks, searching his face.

He shoots her a grateful smile. "I'm fine. I got the intel and subdued Engell and Lieutenant Craven."

Her shoulders sag in relief. 

"Could use a lift, though," he adds wryly.

She grins. "Be there soon."

✧✧✧

**Three Days Later**

**Resistance Base**

Rey watches in awe as Poe leads two dozen small children down the  _ Millennium Falcon _ 's ramp. He carries a baby in one arm and guides a floating pram with the other. Behind him, Finn carries two Twi'lek infants.

All around her, beaming parents of all species rush toward their children and scoop them into their arms, crushing them to their chests.

After Rey and Ben had returned from Moraband with the shackled First Order officers, Poe had taken a team to the Ithor system. Before leaving, he'd shaken Ben's hand and promised to issue a full pardon upon his return.

Rey and Ben had escorted Engell and Craven to the makeshift prison wing before retreating to Rey's quarters.  There, they'd slept for a full twelve hours and spent another twelve hours entwined in each other. Rey's cheeks heat with the memory.

_ "Why did you kiss me on Exegol?" Ben had asked, trailing his fingers over her bare hipbone. _

_ Rolling to face him, Rey had smiled. "Because **you** were the first thing I saw after coming back from the dead." _

_ Ben's lips had quirked upward. "So if one of the Sith devotees had resurrected you…" he trailed off, eyes shining with mischief. _

_ Rey had huffed good-naturedly and kissed him hard. After a moment, she'd whispered, "Because  _ **_you_ ** _ ,  _ **_Ben Solo_ ** _ , were the first thing I saw." _

_ Ben's expression had turned contrite.  _ _ "You helped me remember who I am," he had said, dipping his chin downward to brush his lips over her forehead. _

"Rey!" Poe's excited voice breaks through her reverie. He's still holding the baby, who has shimmering violet gills, and he looks happier than Rey has ever seen him.

"You did it!" she exclaims, leaning in to give him a one-armed hug.

He grins. "We did it." Casting a meaningful glance at Ben, who is kneeling next to a tiny, scowling Chiss child, Poe adds, "Solo did, too."

A smile stretches across Rey's face.

"Because we couldn't locate some of these kids' parents, we're going to go to Coruscant early. We want to broaden the search, and if the parents are gone or can't be located, we need to establish an adoption system."

Rey notices the way Poe holds the squirming infant closer as he says this last part. She shoots him a questioning glance, and he blushes.

"Finn and I have been talking about starting a family. The First Order plucked Anelucia from an orphanage, so we think she's probably in need of a home."

Rey beams. She's watched Finn and Poe fall in love, and she can't think of a better set of parents for this beautiful little girl. "That's wonderful," Rey says.

Poe nods. "I have something for Solo."

"Okay," Rey says, waving Ben over.

Before he rises, Ben shakes the Chiss child's hand. As he moves toward Rey and Poe, he seems to be suppressing a smile.

"Solo," Poe says, unconsciously deepening his voice.

Rey resists the urge to roll her eyes, and Ben nods. 

"Dameron."

From his jacket, Poe pulls an official-looking document with the words "New Republic" inscribed at the top. 

Scanning it quickly, Rey feels suddenly unburdened. Her worry for Ben's future--for _their_ future--melts away when she sees the phrases "full pardon" and "invaluable contribution" scattered over the page.

Her joy is magnified by the visible relief that washes over Ben's face as he reads. 

"I still have to submit this to the other Resistance leaders on Coruscant, but it's just a formality at this point. Everyone is thrilled that we were able to extricate these kids and give hundreds more Stormtroopers answers they otherwise wouldn't have had. You're free to go wherever you want, Ben."

Poe's use of Ben's given name is jarring, but Rey finds her eyes growing blurry under a film of happy tears.

Ben holds out his hand. "Thank you, General."

Poe shakes Ben's hand, squeezes Rey's shoulder, and walks away, cooing at Anelucia.

"So where do you want to go, Ben?" Rey asks, grinning up at him.

He takes her in his arms and kisses her sweetly. "Wherever you are," he says. "Where do you want to go?"

"The greenest planet in the galaxy," Rey replies immediately.

Ben laughs and begins guiding her toward their quarters. "I know just the place."

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧


	6. Chapter 6

**Five Minutes Later**

As Ben follows Rey across the crowded landing pad, he hears a gregarious voice call his name. When he turns, he finds Lando Calrissian striding toward him. 

Ben moves to embrace his father's best friend but stops when he’s bombarded with memories of the last moments of Han's life. He can't unsee his father's face contorted in agony, disbelief, and, ultimately, acceptance.

He settles for extending his hand and offering a cautious smile.

"Uncle Lando," he says reflexively. Instantly, he regrets the term of endearment. He doesn’t deserve to use it.

However, Lando brushes Ben's proffered hand aside and pulls him into an embrace.

When they separate, Lando grins up at Ben. "It's great to see you, kid."

Ben’s smile is guarded. "You, too."

Eyes landing on Rey, Lando steps forward and pulls her in for a hug. "Rey, you are simply exquisite."

Rey laughs, enchanted. Ben rolls his eyes good-naturedly. His mother had always asserted that Lando could charm the fur off of a Wookiee.

“Can we talk in private?” Lando asks Ben, gesturing toward a cluster of benches beyond the landing pad. 

“I’ll just head back to our quarters and start packing,” Rey says quickly.

Ben shakes his head. “Please stay.”

Rey stares at him for a moment before the corners of her lips curl upward. “As long as it’s okay with the general,” she says, casting a glance at Lando.

“Of course,” Lando replies genially. “Just a little family business to discuss.”

“Rey  _ is _ family,” Ben says. Rey responds by lacing her fingers through his. Lando tries to stifle a grin.

They weave through the crowd toward the benches. When they sit, Rey and Ben train their gazes on Lando.

Wearing an easy smile, Lando looks at Ben. “I wanted to talk about your inheritance.”

Ben’s brow furrows. "My mother left all of her assets to the Resistance, and now I assume they’ll be used in reconstruction efforts."

Lando nods. "But your father had a few independent holdings."

Ben's confusion only grows. "I don't understand."

"I saw your father a few months before…" Lando trails off, looking down.

Heart clenching, Ben finishes, "Before I killed him."

Lando straightens and meets Ben's eyes. There’s a hard edge to his expression that wasn't there a moment ago, but he says nothing.

Ben feels himself slipping below the ever-present swell of guilt. "I regret it every day.” 

Uncomfortable silence hangs heavily between them. After a few seconds, Rey squeezes his hand gently. He falls in love with her a little bit more.

Lando stares at Ben for a long moment. Finally, his face softens. "I know."

The pity on his uncle's face is almost unbearable, but it’s better than the contempt he expected to see there.

Clearing his throat, Lando smiles, suddenly looking unruffled. "Han was very adamant that I convey the details of your inheritance to you in the event of his death."

Ben shakes his head. "He wouldn't have wanted you near me."

"That's where you're wrong," Lando counters. "He instructed me to find you after you had left the First Order."

Speechless, Ben simply gapes at Lando.

“He knew you’d come back, Ben,” Lando says quietly.

Rey rubs her thumb over the back of his hand. The reassuring touch grounds him. “How?” he chokes out. 

“He was convinced that you just needed the right catalyst.” Smiling at Rey, Lando adds, “And he was right.”

Tears prick the corners of Ben's eyes, and he glances at Rey, hoping that she can feel his gratitude and devotion. She fixes him with a watery smile. 

“Anyway, Han owned an orchard on Vendaxa. It’s a lovely fertile planet in the Expansion Region.”

Ben feels a flicker of recognition. “Along the Corellian Run?”

Lando grins. “He was hiding out on Vendaxa about five years ago, and he won the orchard in a card game.”

“That sounds about right,” Ben mutters, the corners of his mouth curving upward.

“It’s a high-yield fruit orchard--muja fruit, shuura, and Jogan fruit. Apparently it’s quite profitable,” Lando says. 

Ben raises an eyebrow. Han’s business interests were rarely profitable, successful, or even legal.

With a smirk, Lando clarifies. “He was serious about giving you a fresh start. He hired a caretaker and put all the profits in a trust.” 

Then, suddenly, Lando is standing and reaching into his jacket. He pulls a sheaf of papers from his jacket and hands them to Ben. “Here’s all of your documentation.”

The end of the conversation seems abrupt, but Ben knows that Lando has never been one to mince words. Ben accepts the papers and rises to his feet, extending his hand. 

Lando rolls his eyes and pulls Ben into a hug. “You’ll be okay, Ben,” he says quietly. “Be the man your father knew you could be.”

When Lando releases him, Ben finds that tears are rolling down his face. He’s cried more in the past few weeks than he has his whole life. After doing his best to obliterate his humanity, he’s grateful that he still can.

After hugging Rey briefly, Lando inclines his head toward Ben. “If you need anything, just say the word.”

Ben nods. “Thank you, Uncle Lando.”

Lando winks. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with a pirate queen.”

Rey laughs, looking utterly delighted.

As Lando disappears into the crowd, Ben gathers Rey in his arms and brushes his lips against her forehead.

“So what do you know about running an orchard?” Rey asks, tilting her chin up to look at him.

Ben laughs. “We don’t have to go to Vendaxa.”

“It sounds beautiful,” she says.

“It is,” Ben replies. 

Rey waits for him to elaborate, and Ben sighs.

“I went to Vendaxa once on a mission with Hux,” he admits, shame burning in his chest. “I’m sorry.”

Stepping back, Rey stares at him intently. “Ben, I love you.”

She’s said it a hundred times in the past few weeks, but it still leaves him breathless.

“Don't apologize to me for what you've done. Focus on forgiving yourself and proving your father right,” she adds.

Ben wraps his arms around her shoulders. “I love you."

Rey grins. “I know nothing about growing fruit, but I want to go to Vendaxa with you.”

“We’ll learn together,” he says, lowering his lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding an epilogue chapter in the next few days!


	7. Epilogue

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

**Six Months Later**

**Kryzean Orchards, Vendaxa**

Kneeling in the freshly turned earth, Ben lifts a muja seedling and places it in the shallow hole by his right knee. As he sifts soil over the exposed roots, he feels a small twinge of satisfaction. This task--nurturing new life--makes him feel more human. 

His actions as Kylo Ren splintered his soul into countless shards, and some of those pieces of Ben Solo are gone forever. But the life he’s building with Rey makes him believe he can be whole again.

As he tamps down the layer of soil, he glances to his left and watches as A2F1 lifts and promptly crushes a muja seedling in his tactile sensors. 

The ruined plant falls to the ground, and the ag droid emits a high-pitched beep. "Tactile sensor malfunction. System administrator, please recalibrate," he says flatly.

Ben groans and rises to his feet, brushing the dirt from his knees. He sets off toward Rey's workshop, the droid at his heels.

✧✧✧

Living on a planet as lush as Vendaxa has spoiled Rey. On Jakku, every day had brought the same oppressive heat and relentless sun. Now, six months after arriving on Vendaxa, Rey is enduring the heatwave that marks the last few weeks of every growing season, and she is _miserable_.

Stalking around her workshop in irritation, she steps over a broken irrigation droid. Yesterday, Ben had found it spraying water all over a sunbathing velynx. The creature's resulting yowls had torn through the otherwise-peaceful field.

She pauses near the open barn door, a slight breeze ruffling her loose hair. Scanning the horizon, she notices dark clouds in the distance. Briefly, she's comforted by the possibility of rain. Then her gaze settles on the glimmering lake a few hundred yards away.

Before she's made a conscious decision, she's crossed the yard to the edge of the water. She strips off her boots and socks and gingerly steps onto the warm, sturdy dock. Generations of swimmers have worn the wood smooth. 

She tugs her tunic over her head and folds it neatly before placing it on top of her boots. Quickly, she shucks off her pants. Looking around, she sees nothing but miles of uninhabited shoreline. She nods in satisfaction and pulls off her bandeau and underwear. 

Completely naked, she pads to the end of the dock and leaps. It's not a graceful movement, but she can't bring herself to care when the blissfully cold water envelops her.

She surfaces, a grin plastered on her face. Kicking her feet upward, she allows herself to float on her back. She's briefly self-conscious about her exposed body, but she reminds herself that she and Ben are the only living beings for miles. 

She closes her eyes and allows the gentle motion of the water to drain the tension from her body.

✧✧✧

**Five Minutes Later**

As Ben approaches Rey's workshop, he hears a loud splash that echoes through the still afternoon air. Brow furrowed, he continues into the airy, ramshackle building. When he finds it empty, comprehension dawns on him, and he feels a slow grin spreading across his face. 

He powers A2F1 down and leans him against the door to the workshop. Then he sets off toward the lake.

By the time he reaches the dock, he's yanked his shirt off and unfastened his belt. He makes quick work of his shoes and remaining clothes, his smile widening when he spots Rey floating serenely on her back. Blood rushes to his cock when he sees the way her hard nipples and dusty pink areolae peek through the glassy surface.

When he places a slow, tentative foot on the dock, the wood creaks under his weight. Rey laughs.

She opens her eyes and lifts her head to look at him. "Are you going to stare all day or come join me?"

He swallows thickly, feeling her eyes on his rapidly hardening erection. 

Seconds later, he's sweeping his drenched hair out of his eyes and swimming toward her, his lips curving upward.

"A2F1's tactile sensors need to be recalibrated again," he says by way of greeting. The comfortable domesticity they share makes his chest ache with gratitude. He dips his chin to brush a chaste kiss against Rey's forehead.

She smiles at him and sits upright, treading water. 

He draws her to him and is delighted when she automatically wraps her legs around his waist and snakes her arms around his neck. Kicking his legs, he propels them to shallower water and plants his feet in the smooth gravel.

"How badly is the droid damaged?" she asks wryly, brushing another lock of hair off his forehead.

Ben frowns, confused. "The tactile sensors just need to be recalibrated."

Rey arches an eyebrow, and Ben finally understands her meaning. 

"I didn't cut him into a hundred pieces...this time," he says, knowing he sounds a little defensive.

Laughing, Rey kisses him gently. "I'm just teasing. I know that was only one time."

"He could have burned down the whole orchard," Ben mutters.

"I know," Rey whispers against his mouth. He can feel her lips curling upwards. He allows his to follow suit.

"But did you really come down here to talk about droids?" There's mischief in her voice.

In response, Ben crushes his mouth against hers. Rey's lips are soft and pliant, and she moans when he runs his tongue across the seam of her mouth. The sound is low and guttural, and it sends blood rushing to his groin. 

Ben dips his fingers into the hollow at the base of Rey's spine and traces a path up to her neck, raising goosebumps on her slick skin. 

When Rey allows herself to slide down Ben's torso, Ben jumps. The head of his cock is suddenly centimeters from her tight entrance.

"Rey," he groans. Despite having christened every flat surface in their house (and some parts of the orchard), they've never had sex in the lake. He's almost painfully hard at the novelty of the situation, and he doesn't want it to be over too quickly.

She laughs unrepentantly. Lightning-fast, Ben lifts her up and places her on the edge of the dock. 

"Ben," she protests softly.

Chuckling, he slides his shoulders between her legs. He brushes a kiss against her shin, and she shivers, unconsciously spreading her legs wider. And then her glistening folds are at eye level, and he finds himself desperate to taste her. He kisses a path up her thighs, gratified by the way she arches her back and emits tiny, breathy moans.

He lifts his right hand from the water and gingerly spreads her folds apart, already drunk on the scent of her arousal. Dipping his tongue into her entrance, he moans into her sex. He flattens his tongue against her slick center and sweeps upward, pausing to flick at her clit. 

Rey hisses quietly, and Ben smiles. The bundle of nerves is already fairly erect, and he gently nips it with his teeth. Quickly, he releases the sensitive flesh and soothes it with his tongue. Rey's hips buck toward his face, and he cups her ass in both hands, anchoring her in place. He draws tight circles over her clit, and he's rewarded with a new surge of arousal dripping down his chin. 

"Please, Ben," she whimpers.

Without pausing his oral assault, Ben penetrates her with his middle finger. Rey moans throatily, and Ben adds his index finger. 

Rey swears loudly, and her walls tighten and squeeze around his fingers. "I'm so close," she pleads. Ben slides his ring finger into her tight entrance. With each sweep of his tongue, he bears down with more pressure. 

Just before she falls apart, Rey clenches her thighs around Ben's shoulders, caging him in. Ben crooks his fingers upward, the tip of his middle finger shattering the last of her composure. Her inner walls seize his fingers in a vise grip, and her arousal gushes into his palm. Gradually, he slows his movements, licking her through the residual tremors of her release. He withdraws his fingers and cleans them with his tongue. Rey watches him hungrily, and the way she bites her lip makes his cock throb. 

"How did you get so good at that?" she asks. Her pupils are blown, and her voice is low and rough.

"You helped me practice a lot," Ben says with a wicked grin.

Rey smiles and scoots forward, tipping herself into the water.

Ben catches her effortlessly, and Rey wraps her legs around him, immediately sliding down his torso. 

This time, he doesn't stop her when she angles the head of his cock at her entrance. She's still slippery with arousal, and the ridge of his erection easily slides past her folds. He slowly pushes himself into her wet heat, giving her time to adjust to his girth. In an instant, though, she's lifting herself off of him and impaling herself on his thick length. 

Ben laughs. "Aren't you tired?"

Rey shakes her head, grinding her hips downward so that the head of his cock grazes her g-spot.

Hissing softly, Ben anchors his hands on Rey's hips. When she nods swiftly in response to his wordless question, Ben lets loose. He bounces her on his cock, slamming himself into her over and over. Her moans are loud now, echoing across the otherwise-still water. 

"Ben!" she shrieks when he grazes a finger across her clit during a particularly deep thrust. 

He's set a pace that will hurtle him over the edge in no time, but he can feel Rey tightening around him already. In reality, he's been on the verge of an orgasm since he started eating her out. Few things arouse him more than burying his face between Rey's thighs. 

"I'm so close," she whimpers. 

"So am I," Ben growls. He draws small circles around her clit with his thumb. "Come on my cock, sweetheart."

With a shout, she comes unmoored. The way she squeezes him is exquisite--so tight that it's almost painful. But he forgets the near-discomfort when he feels the telltale tingling in his balls. He snaps his hips upward, driving himself into her. His release is sudden, and he feels a primal satisfaction at the feeling of his spend coating her pulsing inner walls. 

He comes down slowly, lifting Rey from his erection and wrapping her in his arms. Boneless, she collapses against his chest. She burrows her face in his neck, and he feels a swell of affection.

They float in the cool water, entwined in each other.

After a moment, Rey lifts her head and looks at the swiftly approaching gray clouds. "Let's go home."

Grinning, Ben shifts her in his arms and carries her bridal-style toward the shore.

"Ben! I can walk," she protests. But she's laughing.

"I believe it's tradition for the husband to carry his bride over the threshold of their home," he teases, pausing by the dock.

"We've been married for five months," she counters. But Ben notices that she stops trying to extricate herself from his arms.

He reaches for their clothes, but Rey places a hand on his arm. "We won't need those." 

With a wicked grin, he brushes a kiss against her forehead. "As you wish, Mrs. Solo."

The skies break open when they're halfway across the yard, and Rey's delighted squeal fills him with indescribable joy. 

Ben rushes across the sodden yard, and when they finally reach the house, he pauses in the doorway.

"I love you," he says, gazing down at Rey. 

"I love you, too," she answers. "Now take me to bed."

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first Star Wars story! I'd love to hear what you thought of it!


End file.
